Are You My Soulmate?
by pinkyjinmonster
Summary: Kim Seokjin menginginkan sebuah kehidupan yang bahagia bersama dengan teman lelakinya tetapi kebahagiaan yang dirancang tidak tercapai. Namjin/ Monjin/ BL/ bxb/ Yaoi/ Typo
**Are You My Soulmate?**

Pairing : Of course Namjin

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin and other casts

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning : BL, bxb, Yaoi, Typo

Summary : Kim Seokjin menginginkan sebuah kehidupan yang bahagia bersama dengan teman lelakinya tetapi kebahagiaan yang dirancang tidak tercapai.

.

Announcement : Fanfic ini terinspirasi daripada dua buah filem luar negara yang saya tengok beberapa tahun yang lepas dan saya satukan plotnya dalam fanfic ini. Saya sudah lupa akan tajuknya. Hehehe

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin merupakan seorang lelaki yang sedikit tertutup dan pemalu. Seokjin juga seorang yang pendiam tetapi apabila Seokjin bersama dengan temannya yang rapat dengannya, akan banyak sekali perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Selain itu, Seokjin juga tidak fokus akan sekelilingnya. Yang menjadi pusat fokusnya hanya keluarga, temannya dan teman lelaki tersayangnya. Hanya itu yang menjadi fokusnya, yang lain akan dibuang daripada benaknya. Sebelum ini Seokjin hanya fokus kepada keluarganya sahaja. Tetapi selepas berkawan dan berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki yang bernama Lee Ming Guk, Seokjin menjadi sedikit terbuka pada keadaan sekelilingnya.

Lee Ming Guk merupakan teman pertama Seokjin di SMA. Ming Guk lah yang memulakan persahabatan antara mereka berdua kerana Ming Guk merasa kasihan kerana Seokjin selalu keseorangan. Baik di kelas, di kantin dan berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Mereka berdua berada di kelas yang sama. Semasa persahabatan mereka bermula, waktu itu mereka di tahun pertama. Melihat kebaikkan Ming Guk kepadanya, Seokjin cuba untuk menerima Ming Guk sebagai kawannya dan cuba untuk bersikap terbuka kepada pelajar di kelasnya.

Dan di tahun kedua dan ketiga, Seokjin juga telah menambah bilangan kawannya. Tapi yang menjadi kawan barunya adalah juniornya yang menyertai kelab vocal bersamanya. Waktu itu Seokjin telah berada di tahun akhir dan menjadi salah satu ahli jawatankuasa di kelab vocal tersebut. Mereka tentulah adalah Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook berada di tahun satu. Ming Guk berada di kelas basketball kerana Ming Guk lebih meminati sukan daripada seni vocal. Kadang-kadang mereka berlima akan rehat bersama dan pada hujung minggunya, sekali sekala mereka akan ke mall, pantai atau mana-mana yang mereka berminat untuk melepaskan stress mereka. Kadang-kadang Seokjin merasakan mereka sudah seperti keluarga. Beberapa bulan sebelum exam terakhir untuk graduasi, Ming Guk menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepada Seokjin. Seokjin agak terkejut dengan pernyataan perasaan Ming Guk tetapi akhirnya Seokjin mengangguk dan Seokjin juga menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ming Guk.

Bagi Ming Guk, pada mulanya, ia hanya kasihan melihat Seokjin sentiasa bersendirian. Tetapi selepas berkawan dengan Seokjin, baru Ming Guk sedar ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Seokjin. Seokjin merupakan seorang yang cantik dan manis walaupun Seokjin merupakan seorang lelaki. Tingkah lakunya juga sangat cute dan Seokjin juga cepat terperanjat dengan perkara-perkara yang mengejutkannya. Ming Guk suka mengejutkan Seokjin kerana apabila ia berbuat seperti itu, Ming Guk dapat melihat betapa cute dan cantiknya Seokjin dengan muka merahnya yang menahan malu selepas menyumpah.

Selepas mereka membuat keputusan untuk berpacaran, ketiga-tiga junior mereka sentiasa mengusik mereka. Seokjin seperti biasa, mukanya merah menahan malu. Mana Seokjin tidak malu, tiga orang juniornya mengusiknya. Seokjin kan hyung untuk mereka dan sikap pemalu Seokjin masih ada di jiwanya. Manakala Ming Guk di sebelah Seokjin hanya ketawa melihat muka Seokjin yang merah selapas habis diusik oleh adik-adik mereka. Dan kadang-kadang Ming Guk akan menyertai mereka bertiga untuk mengusik Seokjin.

Sampai saatnya mereka berdua graduasi dari SMA, ketiga junior mereka menangis tidak mahu berpisah dengan mereka. Terutama Jimin. Mukanya yang paling buruk sekali kerana terlalu kuat menangis. Sesekali Jungkook dan Taehyung memeluk Jimin untuk meredakan tangisannya. Dapat dilihat juga mata Jungkook dan Taehyung merah menahan tangis. Cuba untuk menjadi lelaki jantan yang tidak akan sesekali menangis. Omong kosong. Tangisan Jungkook dan Taehyung akhirnya pecah selepas melihat lambaian kali terakhir Seokjin dan Ming Guk kepada mereka bertiga. Tetapi mereka berlima telah berjanji sesama mereka untuk sentiasa berhubung melalui telefon atau kalau mereka rajin, mereka akan melawat mereka di rumah mereka. Cuma yang membuatkan mereka bertiga sedih adalah Seokjin dan Ming Guk tidak akan lagi menemani mereka di kantin, di klub vocal dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama.

Seokjin dan Ming Guk melanjutkan study mereka di kolej yang berlainan. Mereka sentiasa berhubung melalui telefon menanyakan khabar masing-masing dan menyanyakan bagaimana pelajaran mereka. Kata-kata ' aku rindukan kamu dan aku cintakan kamu' selalu diluahkan di tengah-tengah percakapan berkaitan kuliah yang diambil oleh mereka. Seperti –

 ** _Seokjin : Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Okay?_**

 ** _Ming Guk : Okay. Aku boleh ikut kuliahnya. Aku rindukan kamu._**

 ** _Seokjin : Bagus kalau begitu. Kuliahku okay juga._**

 ** _Ming Guk : Jangan dipaksa dirimu jika kamu tidak dapat menerima pelajarannya. Cuba secara pelan-pelan. Dan jangan lupa, aku rindukan kamu dan aku sangat cintakan kamu. Itu yang penting._**

 ** _Seokjin : Aku akan cuba. Dan aaa ak- aku jug- juga cintakan kamu._**

Selalunya Ming Guk yang berinisiatif untuk memulakan ucapan cinta mereka. Ini kerana jangan lupa, Seokjin seorang yang pemalu dan tidak fokus akan sesuatu. Sehinggalah mereka telah graduasi dari kolej mereka sehingga mereka mendapat kerja, hubungan mereka masih berlanjutan. Tidak lupa juga, hubungan mereka berdua dengan Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook masih lagi rapat. Kadang-kadang kalau mereka ada masa free, mereka akan keluar bersama menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama-sama. Kehidupan mereka dihiasi dengan gelak ketawa dan usikan daripada junior mereka yang asyik bertanya bila Seokjin dan Ming Guk akan menikah.

Akhirnya pada satu hari, Ming Guk telah melamar Seokjin untuk menjadi isterinya. Seokjin menangis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda Seokjin setuju untuk mejadi isteri kepada Ming Guk. Ming Guk hanya tersenyum bahagia dan membayangkan betapa bahagianya Ming Guk setelah mereka menikah nanti. Ming Guk kan jadi tidak sabar bila memikirkannya. Keluarga Seokjin dan keluarga Ming Guk telah bertemu untuk merancangkan bila tarikh perkahwinan ini dan dimana mau melangsungkan semua itu. Pertemuan itu sangat membahagiakan untuk kedua-dua buah keluarga dan yang paling merasa bahagia tentulah Seokjin dan Ming Guk.

.

.

.

 **Namjoon side**

Namjoon mengeluh dengan kuatnya sambil mendengar usikan daripada Hoseok dan Yoongi. Mereka meledek Namjoon habis-habisan. Ini kerana Namjoon baru saja memberitahu mereka bahawa ia telah jatuh cinta pandang pertama pada seorang lelaki. Bukan disebabkan Namjoon jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki yang membuatkan Hoseok dan Yoongi meledeknya, mereka sudah tahu Namjoon itu gay. Tetapi yang membuatkan mereka meledeknya adalah sebelum ini Namjoon selalu dengan sombongnya mengatakan jatuh cinta pandang pertama itu tidak wujud. Terutama untuk dirinya.

Tetapi tengoklah sekarang, siapa yang telah kena getahnya? Muka Namjoon merah menahan marah dan malunya. Melihat muka merah Namjoon, akhirnya ketawa mereka berdua reda. Sesekali ternampak Hoseok dan Yoongi menyeka air mata gembira mereka di kelopak mata mereka.

" Siapa lelaki yang bertuah tu? Bukan senang Kim Namjoon kita ini mahu jatuh cinta pandang pertama." Ujar Hoseok.

" Betul, betul. Siapa lelaki tu?" tanya Yoongi pula.

" Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi dia seorang lelaki yang cantik menurut pandanganku. Aku selalu melihat dia di cafe tempatku bekerja. Dia benar-benar cantik. Rambutnya sangat lembut bila ditengok dari jauh. Aku tertanya-tanya syampu apa yang dipakainya sehingga nampak lembut sebegitu. Ah, matanya besar dan luas. Sangat cocok berada di wajahnya. Hidung yang mancung, dagunya yang tajam terbentuk,terutama bibir tebalnya yang berwarna merah pink. Waaaa, benar-benar cantik." Cerita Namjoon dengan mengebu-gebu dan akhirnya Namjoon terlena dalam bayangan di mana Namjoon melihat seseorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pandang pertama. Catat ya, **_JATUH CINTA PANDANG PERTAMA._**

" Habislah. Dia sudah dalam dunianya sendiri." Ujar Hoseok sambil memandang ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihat Namjoon hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yoongi merasakan sahabatnya yang memiliki dimple ini telah angau disebabkan oleh seorang lelaki cantik. Namjoon yang berada di hadapannya seperti bukan Namjoon yang Yoongi kenal. Benar-benar lain. Angau oleh cinta. Inilah yang dapat Yoongi rasakan.

" Jadi, kamu masih tidak berkenalan dengannya lagi?" tanya Yoongi. Suara kuat Yoongi menyebabkan Namjoon tersedar daripada lamunannya.

" Belum." Jawab Namjoon.

" Kalau begitu, cepat-cepatlah kamu berkenalan dengannya dan luahkan perasaanmu padanya. Nanti kamu yang menyesal jika dia telah diambil orang." Yoongi mencadangkan Namjoon untuk meluahkan perasaannya dengan melihat Namjoon yang angau sebegitu membuatkan Yoongi percaya Namjoon benar-benar jatuh cinta.

" Kurasa aku hanya dapat melihatnya dari jauh. Aku tak kan sesekali meluahkan perasaannya ku padanya." Lirih Namjoon.

" OMG Namjoon. Kenapa pula kali ini? Kamu bilang kamu anak jantan?" ledek Hoseok.

" Dia sudah memiliki kekasih." Jawab Namjoon sambil melihat ke arah Hoseok dan Yoongi yang duduk di hadapannya. Setelah menghembus kasar nafasnya, Namjoon melanjutkan,

" Aku akan mencintai dirinya dari jauh. Cukup hanya melihatnya datang ke cafe dan cukup melihatnya tersenyum bahagia apabila bersama kekasihnya." Sambung Namjoon sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya dapat mengiyakan perkataan Namjoon kerana benar kata Namjoon, sanggup ke mereka meruntuhkan istana sesebuah pasangan? Namjoon cinta padanya, tetapi dengan dia yang sudah memiliki pasangan, memang mereka yakin, dia akan menolak cinta Namjoon begitu saja.

Di apartmentnya, Namjoon masih lagi memikirkan akan cinta pandang pertamanya. Bukan senang Namjoon ingin mempercayai wujudnya jatuh cinta pandang pertama. Sebelum ini Namjoon telah berpacaran dengan dua orang. Tetapi Namjoon berpacaran dengan mereka bukan disebabkan jatuh cinta pandang pertama. Tapi yang ini lain, Namjoon jatuh cinta pandang pertama.

Namjoon masih mengingatinya, waktu ia jatuh cinta pandang pertama tersebut. Namjoon bekerja sebagai pembancuh air di sebuah cafe. Sewaktu itu, Namjoon baru saja bekerja selama sebulan. Bagi Namjoon, kerja sebagai pembancuh air sangatlah bosan. Lebih-lebih lagi jika melihat pelanggan yang berada di cafe tersebut. Ada juga pelanggan yang kurang ajar yang suka mengomen rasa air yang dibuatnya. Padahal Namjoon telah pun mengikut setiap apa yang dikehendaki mereka. Kadang-kadang Namjoon tidak mendengarkan bantahan mereka. Namjoon memulakan kerja seperti biasa.

Semasa membancuh air, sesekali Namjoon melihat ke arah tingkap kaca cafenya. Hari itu hujan. Namjoon ingin tahu hujan lebat atau tidak kerana Namjoon tidak bawa payung ke tempat kerjanya. Mana Namjoon tahu kalau hari itu akan hujan kan? Dilihatnya hujan yang turun menembusi tingkap kaca tersebut dan tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada seseorang yang sedang menghirup kopinya di mejanya yang berhampiran tingkap kaca tersebut. Namjoon terpaku melihat lelaki itu. Namjoon tersentak apabila rakan sekerjanya menyentuh lengannya untuk menggesanya membancuh air yang telah di order oleh pelanggan.

Namjoon pun meneruskan kerjanya untuk membuat dua cawan air cappucino dan setelah selesai, Namjoon terus melihat kembali lelaki itu tetapi lelaki itu telah tiada. Hanya cawan yang telah kosong yang masih berada di atas meja tersebut. Balik dari kerjanya, Namjoon segera balik ke apartmentnya kerana hujan masih saja turun dengan lebatnya. Wajah lelaki itu masih bermain-main di fikiran Namjoon. Mandi, makan, semasa melihat series Supernatural, dan semasa Namjoon berbaring bersedia untuk tidur, wajah lelaki itu masih terbayang di benaknya.

' Inikah yang dikatakan jatuh cinta pandang pertama?' batin Namjoon. Namjoon akhirnya tidur selepas penat memikirkan akan lelaki itu dan adakah ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pandang pertama.

Seminggu Namjoon memerhatikan setiap meja yang berada di cafe tersebut untuk melihat sama ada lelaki tersebut datang ke cafe. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Lelaki itu tidak juga datang ke cafe tersebut. Akhirnya selepas dua minggu menunggu lelaki tersebut, Namjoon menemukannya di meja yang sama seperti dua minggu lepas. Hati namjoon berdetak laju dan kuat. Namjoon meminta tolong rakan kerjanya menggantikannya membancuh air dan memberi alasan mahu ke toilet.

Tetapi apa yang Namjoon lakukan adalah melihat lelaki tersebut dengan dirinya bersembunyi di belakang dinding berhampiran toilet. Kali ini Namjoon terpaksa mengaku ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pandang pertama. Namjoon tersenyum kecil apabila melihat lelaki tersebut tersenyum kecil setelah melihat sesuatu di handphone nya. Mungkin habis membaca mesej daripada seseorang atau melihat gambar atau video di handphone nya.

Dan selama dua bulan Namjoon melihat lelaki itu. Namjoon sudah menghafalnya. Lelaki kesayangannya itu akan datang pada hari Ahad, Selasa dan Khamis. Kadang-kadang lelaki itu suka menghabiskan masanya hanya dengan mengotak katikkan handphone nya atau membaca buku. Selain itu, ia akan memandang ke luar melalui tingkap kaca tersebut sambil menghirup air minuman yang diordernya. Ia juga suka meng- order kek cheese strawberi dan blueberry.

Namjoon hanya berani melihatnya dari jauh. Namjoon tidak berani untuk memulakan perkenalan di antara mereka. Kadang-kadang Namjoon akan membuat air minuman yang special untuk lelaki tersebut jika order lelaki itu sampai pada gilirannya untuk membancuh. Contohnya seperti, jika lelaki itu meng-order cappucino, Namjoon akan membanyakkan serbuk cappucino dan susu ke dalam air minumannya , bukannya Namjoon letak racun atau air rebusan akar kayu ya ke dalam air capppucino itu, okay? Sehinggalah suatu hari, Namjoon terkejut apabila lelaki itu datang berdua dengan seorang lelaki lainnya.

Selalunya lelaki itu akan datang berseorangan. Kali ini berdua. Namjoon tidak dapat melihat wajah lelaki itu kerana lelaki itu membelakangkannya. Namjoon hanya memikirkan bahawa pasti lelaki itu cuma temannya. Tetapi firasat Namjoon kali ini tidak betul kerana Namjoon melihat cara mereka bergelak ketawa. Tidak seperti teman. Teman rapat pun tidak seperti itu. Adakah teman rapatmu akan memegang jemarimu dan mencium jemarimu? Apabila Namjoon menyaksikan semua itu, Namjoon sedar ada satu yang ganjil di jemari lelaki cantik itu. Rasanya semalam benda itu tidak ada, tetapi hari ini benda berkilau itu melekat di jari lelaki tercintanya. Namjoon sedar ia telah terlambat. Namjoon hanya dapat tersenyum miris dan segera ke toilet untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ketika itu Hoseok dan Yoongi ke cafe untuk berjumpa Namjoon untuk mengajaknya bercuti. Mereka berdua melihat Namjoon duduk di meja bergurau senda bersama seorang lelaki tetapi ternyata lelaki itu bukan Namjoon. Akhirnya rakan sekerja Namjoon memberitahu mereka berdua bahawa Namjoon berada di toilet. Dan mereka berdua menunggu Namjoon di meja sambil meng-order dua gelas mocha.

Namjoon tidak tahan untuk memberitahu kedua kawannya perihal lelaki itu yang telah mengambil cinta, hati dan jiwanya hanya sekali pandang. Akhirnya Namjoon diledeki oleh temannya. Namjoon sudah merasakan bahawa temannya akan meledeknya kerana Namjoon suka mengatakan jatuh cinta pandang pertama itu tidak wujud. Namjoon juga memberitahu lelaki itu sudah berpunya.

Namjoon ingin mencuba melupakan lelaki itu. Namjoon memikirkan pasti senang melupakan lelaki itu kerana Namjoon tidak tahu satu pun perihal lelaki itu. Nama, umur, alamat, apa makanan kesukaanya, apa warna kesukannya, Namjoon tidak tahu satu pun. Yang Namjoon tahu hanya hari kedatangannya ke cafe dan lelaki itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Namjoon sudah cuba melupakan lelaki itu tetapi tidak boleh. Kadang-kadang Namjoon akan melihat foto lelaki itu yang Namjoon ambil secara diam-diam di cafe menggunakan handphone nya.

Akhirnya sehingga satu hari Namjoon mabuk di hadapan Hoseok dan Yoongi dan membeberkan bahawa hatinya sakit dan perih melihat lelaki tercintanya bercium dengan kekasihnya di meja yang biasanya mereka duduki itu. Namjoon menangis semaunya di hadapan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Malam itu Hoseok dan Yoongi menghantar Namjoon pulang ke apartmentnya dan meninggalkannya selepas Namjoon sudah habis meraung dan menangis dan Yoongi menyelimutkan Namjoon di atas katilnya.

Pagi itu, Namjoon melihat satu kertas tertampal di pintu apartmentnya yang menyuruhnya segera membuang sampah yang Namjoon letak di hadapan apartment segera di buang ke dalam tong sampah besar di tingkat paling bawah. Dengan mood Namjoon yang tidak berapa baik, Namjoon mengoyakkan kertas tersebut dan dibuang dalam plastik sampah hitam yang berada di tepi pintu apartmentnya. Namjoon tahu siapa yang menulis nota itu. Jiran sebelahnya. Namjoon tidak pernah melihat jiran sebelahnya kerana Namjoon seorang yang tidak suka beramah mesra. Dan Namjoon tidak berapa mengenal penghuni apartment yang berada sama aras dengannya. Jangankan sama aras dengannya, semua penghuni di bangunan apartment ini Namjoon tidak kenal. Bagi Namjoon ia tiada masa untuk beramah mesra. Sebelumnya, jiran sebelahnya selalu menampal nota yang menyuruhnya segera membuang sampah yang ditinggalkan di luar untuk beberapa hari.

 **Namjoon side end**

.

.

.

Sebulan lagi perkahwinan Seokjin dan Ming Guk akan dilangsungkan. Persediaan mereka telah mencapai 60% daripada persiapan semuanya. Setiap hari senyuman Seokjin dan Ming Guk semakin lebar mengingatkan hari penyatuan mereka semakin hari semakin dekat. Hari itu Seokjin ditemani oleh Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook ke mall untuk membeli peralatan persiapan untuk majlis perkahwinan Seokjin. Seokjin amat gembira apabila mereka bertiga bersetuju untuk menemaninya. Bagi mereka bertiga pula, mereka tidak keberatan untuk menemani Seokjin kerana mereka bertiga telah menganggap Seokjin dan Ming Guk seperti hyung mereka sendiri.

Seokjin menerima panggilan telefon daripada Ibu Ming Guk semasa seokjin dan dongsaengnya berada di kedai menjual flushie. Seokjin ingin membeli patung Mario untuk Seokjin peluk di malam hari.

 _' Seokjin. Hiks..Hiks..'_

" Ada apa eomma? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Seokjin bimbang kerana ibu Ming Guk yang Seokjin panggil eomma ini menangis di hujung panggilan.

 _' Seokjin, hiks.. hiks.. Ming Guk, Seokjin.'_

" Kenapa dengan Ming Guk, eomma?" bila mendengarkan ibu Ming Guk mengucapkan nama kekasih hatinya, Seokjin benar-benar berasa tidak sedap hati. Seokjin merasakan ada benda yang buruk telah terjadi.

 _' Ming Guk di masukkan ke hospital. Hikss.. hikss.. Dia kemalangan sebentar tadi. Datang ke hospital sekarang.'_

" Apa? Eomma." Seokjin benar-benar terkejut mendengar berita itu. Dongsaengnya memandang ke arah Seokjin dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Ming Guk. Setelah memberitahu kepada dongsaengnya apa yang terjadi kepada Ming Guk, mereka bergegas ke hospital untuk melihat Ming Guk.

Di hospital, Seokjin melihat kedua ibu bapa Ming Guk dan kedua ibu bapanya telah berada di hospital menunggu keadaan Ming Guk di luar pintu ICU. Ibu Seokjin terus memeluk Seokjin sambil menangis dan Seokjin melihat ibu Ming Guk menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu suaminya dengan air mata yang bertetesan jatuh di baju suaminya. Muka ketiga dongsaengnya pucat melihat suasana yang membaluti mereka semua. Mereka memahami situasi sekarang menandakan kemalangan yang menimpa Ming Guk sangat serius. Selepas menunggu selama sejam lebih dalam keadaan yang hening akhirnya pintu ICU terbuka dan seorang doktor keluar dan berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Mereka semua merasa takut untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh doktor tersebut.

" Maafkan saya tuan dan puan. Kami telah mencuba sekuat mungkin tetapi keadaan anak anda terlalu parah dan kami tidak dapat menyelamatkannya. Kami benar-benar minta maaf." Ujar doktor tersebut dengan gelengan kepala. Doktor itu membongkok hormat dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Tangisan ibu Ming Guk menjadi semakin kuat dan memilukan. Satu-satunya anak kesayangannya telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ibu Seokjin turut menangis sambil memeluk Seokjin. Dongsaengnya juga turut menangis dan yang paling kuat di antaranya pastilah Jimin. Taehyung dan Jungkook bersama-sama memeluk Jimin dengan juraian air mata turun di pipi mereka.

Manakala Seokjin, ia hanya senyap. Tatapannya kosong. Terlalu shock dengan berita yang baru didengarnya hingga tiada satu air mata yang jatuh. Seokjin menjadi kaku seperti patung tidak dapat menerima apa yang baru saja berlaku. Ming Guk meninggalkanku? Adakah Ming Guk tidak cintakan aku lagi? Ming Guk telah berjanji ia tidak akan meninggalkanku dan akan sentiasa di sampingku? Persoalan-persoalan itu bermain di fikirannya Seokjin.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu dan tiga minggu juga Ming Guk pergi meninggalkan Seokjin. Kalau diikutkan, hari ini, Seokjin dan Ming Guk akan bernikah. Tetapi pernikahan itu tidak terjadi kerana salah satu calon pengantin tidak berada di dunia ini lagi. Seokjin hanya menatap sendu gereja di mana ia dan Ming Guk akan dinikahkan. Hati Seokjin kosong setelah pemergian Ming Guk. Tetapi Seokjin bersyukur dongsaengnya tetap berada di samping Seokjin untuk memberi semangat kepadanya. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkan Seokjin sedih, sentiasa berbuat benda bodoh dan lawak di hadapan Seokjin agar Seokjin ketawa. Kemudian Seokjin ke makam Ming Guk untuk melepaskan rindunya kepada lelaki tersebut. Seokjin akan ke makam Ming Guk jika Seokjin merindukannya.

Walaupun telah kehilangan orang tersayang, Seokjin masih lagi boleh berfikiran waras. Baginya, tiada makna untuknya mabuk-mabuk disebabkan Ming Guk telah meninggalkannya. Mabuk-mabuk dan bunuh diri tidak akan mengembalikan Ming Guk di sampingnya. Hubungan Seokjin dengan ibu bapa Ming Guk masih lagi terjalin kerana ibu bapa Ming Guk telah menganggap Seokjin sebagai anak mereka. Ming Guk telah mengenalkan Seokjin kepada mereka setelah mereka berdua sudah graduasi dari SMA dan Ming Guk membawa Seokjin ke rumah untuk ia memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada ibu bapanya. Cuma selepas kematian Ming Guk, Seokjin menjadi seperti dahulu. Seorang yang tertutup dan pendiam. Seokjin hanya akan bercakap bila perlu sahaja dengan rakan sekerjanya. Rakan sekerja Seokjin tidak mengacuhkan sikap Seokjin itu kerana mereka tahu Seokjin memerlukan masa untuk pulih dari shocknya.

.

.

.

 **Namjoon side**

Namjoon benar-benar rasa ingin gila mengingatkan cintanya pada lelaki cantik itu. Namjoon cuba melupakan lelaki tersebut tetapi tidak boleh. Akhirnya Namjoon membuat keputusan untuk menerima pekerjaan di Anyang oleh salah satu rakannya yang berada di sekitar Anyang itu. Bagi Namjoon sekurang-kurangnya ia dapat melupakan lelaki itu apabila berada jauh daripadanya. Lagipun Namjoon sudah tidak kuat melihat kemesraan antara lelaki cantik itu dengan kekasihnya.

Hoseok dan Yoongi menyetujui keputusan Namjoon itu. Bagi mereka itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Mereka bimbang Namjoon mungkin akan menjadi monster dan akhirnya membuatkan pasangan yang sedang menuju kebahagiaan akan menjadi pasangan yang menuju keretakkan. Mereka menemani Namjoon ke airport untuk menaiki flightnya ke Anyang. Dan Namjoon sudah berada di Anyang selama dua bulan. Namjoon berharap sangat ia dapat melupakan lelaki cantik itu walaupun kadang-kadang lelaki cantik itu akan muncul dalam mimpinya.

 **Namjoon side end**

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan kematian Ming Guk, dan Seokjin mengheret kakinya menuju ke apartmentnya selepas melawat makam Ming Guk. Seokjin baru memasukkan dua nombor pin untuk kunci pintu autonya semasa seorang wanita yang berumur 40-an menyapanya.

" Haaa.. lelaki cantik." Sapa wanita itu.

" Ya, ada apa?" tanya Seokjin. Seokjin selalu berfikir wanita ini memang gemar memanggilnya lelaki cantik. Apa yang cantik? Tampan okay? Seokjin kan lelaki, tentulah tampan.

" Aku cuma ingin mengatakan padamu. Jiran sebelahmu sudah berpindah, jadi jangan risau akannya lagi." Ujar wanita itu.

Seokjin mengarahkan matanya ke arah pintu apartment jiran sebelahnya dan melihat di pintu hadapannya kosong, tiada apapun. Kasut yang selalu Seokjin nampak yang sentiasa berada di depan pintu itu pun sudah tiada lagi. Seokjin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah wanita itu kembali dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

" Iya? Baguslah." Kata Seokjin dan wanita itu meninggalkan Seokjin berseorangan. Seokjin kemudian memasukki apartmentnya selepas memasukkan nombor pin kunci autonya. Seokjin telah berjanji pada dirinya, ia akan menjadi seorang yang kuat menempuh segala dugaan di kehidupannya sesuai dengan janjinya pada Ming Guk yang selalu menyokong dan yang selalu menasihatinya.

.

.

.

 **Setahun kemudian**

Namjoon masih tidak dapat melupakan si cantik itu walaupun sudah setahun lebih ia berada di Anyang. Usaha melarikan diri Namjoon gagal terus. Akhirnya Namjoon kembali ke Seoul, ke apartment lamanya. Namjoon berjumpa dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi di cafe di mana Namjoon pernah bekerja di sana dan bersembang selepas lama tidak bertemu.

Namjoon selalu pergi ke cafe tersebut untuk melihat adakah si cantik itu masih lagi mengunjungi cafe itu atau tidak. Namjoon akan pergi ke cafe tersebut pada hari-hari yang kebiasaanya lelaki itu datang. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Sudah sebulan Namjoon menunggu si cantik, tetapi tidak ada bayangan langsung si cantik itu akan datang. Untuk menghabiskan sisa kopinya, Namjoon akan melihat foto si cantik yang berhasil diambil curi-curi setahun yang lalu. Namjoon begitu merindukannya. Bila Namjoon memikirkannya balik, ia tidak kisah jika kekasih si cantik berada di sampingnya kerana yang paling penting ia dapat melihat senyuman manis si cantik.

Pagi itu Namjoon ingin pergi ke cafe untuk menunggu si cantik. Kebiasaanya untuk melepaskan rindunya pada si cantik. Semasa mengunci pintunya, Namjoon mendengar suara berisik dari sebelah kirinya. Namjoon tahu ini pasti jiran sebelahnya yang suka menampal nota besar di pintu apartmentnya. Kalau boleh Namjoon benar-benar tidak ingin melihat muka jirannya itu. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu empat mata kerana selalunya jiran sebelahnya keluar terlebih dahulu daripada Namjoon. Tetapi apakan daya, kali ini Namjoon tidak dapat menghindari jiran yang tidak disukainya. Namjoon mengarah pandangannya ke sebelah kiri dan melihat jirannya sedang mengunci pintu apartmentnya sambil memegang beg sandangnya yang berwarna pink cerah. Pelik, lelaki tetapi bawa beg sandang berwarna pink. Fikir Namjoon. Tetapi Namjoon agaknya tidak sedar diri bahawa dirinya juga pelik. Namjoon lagi teruk dengan mewarnakan rambutnya dengan warna pink.

" Mahu pergi kerja?" sapa Namjoon pada lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangan ke arah suara yang menyapanya. Namjoon begitu terkejut melihat jirannya. Mulutnya melongo melihat jirannya sehingga boleh dikatakan saliva Namjoon hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Beg sandang pink yang dipegang oleh jirannya jatuh dari pegangan jirannya dan membuyarkan tatapan masing-masing.

' Si cantik.' Batin Namjoon. Hati Namjoon berdetak dengan kencang. Namjoon benar-benar merasa bodoh. Si cantik yang didambanya dan sentiasa datang dalam mimpinya rupanya berada sedekat ini dengannya. Namjoon melihat mata si cantik yang bulat dan besar itu merah.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Namjoon yang bimbang akan keadaan si cantik. Si cantik hanya menundukkan pandangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Selepas itu si cantik mengambil beg sandang pinknya yang jatuh bergelimpangan di tepi kakinya dan terus memeluk beg itu erat.

" Kamu mahu pergi kerja?" tanya Namjoon sekali lagi. Si cantik masih dengan gelengannya.

" Hmmm.. Aku mahu pergi cafe, mahu minum pagi. Mahu join aku ke cafe?" tanya Namjoon. Di dalam hatinya Namjoon benar-benar berharap si cantik akan mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Dan akhirnya Namjoon tersenyum melihat anggukkan kecil si cantik. Namjoon bersorak dalam hatinya kerana si cantik mahu breakfast bersamanya. Mereka sampai di cafe tersebut dan terus meng-order menu mereka. Selepas waiter itu pergi, Namjoon menatap wajah si cantik. Bagi Namjoon, si cantik memang **CANTIK**. Semasa Namjoon menjadi stalker si cantik setahun yang lalu, ia tidak pernah melihat si cantik sedekat ini. Namjoon merasakan ia boleh jadi gila menatap si cantik.

" Hmm..siapa namamu?" tanya Namjoon untuk menghangatkan suasana hening di antara mereka. Si cantik yang masih menunduk itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus pada Namjoon.

" Haa? Ah, Seok- Seokjin. Hmm, Kim Seokjin." Jawab Seokjin terbata mendengarkan suara Namjoon yang agak berat.

" Kim Seokjin?" Namjoon tersenyum manis dan menampakkan dimplenya dan menyambung.

" Cantik nama itu dan ianya sesuai sekali dengan si cantik sepertimu." Kata Namjoon. Seokjin yang mendengarkan percakapan Namjoon, mukanya berubah merah menahan malu dengan pujian Namjoon.

" Namaku Kim Namjoon. Dan boleh panggil aku Namjoon kalau kamu mahu." Kata Namjoon.

" Namjoon? Nama itu juga sesuai denganmu." Jawab Seokjin sambil menghadiahkan senyuman manisnya untuk Namjoon.

" Berapa umurmu?"

" 26. Kamu, Namjoon?"

" Ini bermakna kamu tua setahun dariku. Aku 25. Kalau begitu, boleh aku panggil kamu Jin hyung?"

" Tentu boleh."

" Ku lihat menu pesanan kamu masih sama walaupun setahun lebih sudah berlalu."

" Haa? Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

" Sebelumnya aku bekerja di cafe ini setahun yang lepas. Aku bekerja sebagai pembancuh air. Aku selalu melihatmu duduk di meja itu." Ujar namjoon sambil menunjukkan tempat di mana kebiasaanya Seokjin selalu duduk. Seokjin hanya mengikut arah tunjuk jari Namjoon dan akhirnya berbalik menatap wajah Namjoon.

" Aku tidak pernah perasan akan kamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

" Tidak apa-apa hyung. Lagipun aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jangan risau." Percakapan mereka terhenti apabila waiter membawakan pesanan mereka.

Mereka melahap pesanan mereka dengan ditemani dentingan bunyi piring yang berhasil mengeluarkan bunyian apabila beradu dengan sudu.

" Mana kekasihmu? Lelaki yang selalu menemanimu ke cafe ini?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Namjoon.

" Dia telah pergi meninggalkanku." Jawab Seokjin dengan suara halus yang tertahan.

" Dia meninggalkanmu? Kenapa? Kamu cantik hyung dan kamu sempurna. Berani dia pergi meninggalkan kamu?" Tiba-tiba Namjoon tidak dapat mengawal dirinya apabila mendengar jawapan daripada Seokjin.

" Dia meninggal. Accident." Jawab Seokjin dengan senyuman yang tertahan.

" Oh. Maafkan aku hyung. Aku fikir dia meninggalkanmu kerana lelaki lain." Namjoon benar-benar gelabah kerana kata-katanya pasti membuatkan Seokjin sakit hati dengannya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Namjoon. Lagipun kamu tidak salah. Hanya salah faham saja." Seokjin cuba memujuk Namjoon agar tidak menyalahkan dirinya akibat daripada pertanyaan Namjoon tadi.

" Aku harap kita dapat berkawan hyung. Lagi pula, apartment kita sebelah-menyebelah. Kita adalah jiran dan aku berharap kita juga dapat menjadi kawan."

" Tentu boleh Namjoon. Tapi aku harap kamu selalu cepat buang sampah kamu Namjoon. Ianya busuk tau tak?"

" Aku minta maaf hyung. Aku janji tidak akan buat seperti itu lagi." Namjoon hanya memperlihatkan sengihannya yang memunculkan dimplenya itu.

Breakfast mereka berakhir dengan baik dan Namjoon bersumpah ia akan menjadikan si cantik itu miliknya. Terutama jika si cantik itu duduk berdekatan dengan apartmentnya. Berita gembira ini Namjoon sampaikan kepada kedua temannya. Hoseok dan Yoongi tumpang gembira untuk Namjoon dan menyemangati Namjoon untuk menjadikan si cantik itu teman lelaki Namjoon.

Sejak hari itu, Namjoon dan Seokjin semakin rapat. Jika Seokjin merasa bosan, ia akan mengetuk pintu apartment Namjoon dan menghabiskan waktu bosannya di apartment Namjoon dengan melihat tayang filem di apartment Namjoon. Tidak kurang juga Seokjin akan menolong Namjoon melipat kain bajunya, membersihkan seluruh apartment Namjoon. Kadang-kadang Namjoon akan ke apartment Seokjin kerana menerima ajakan Seokjin untuk merasa resipi baru masakannya. Namjoon pula kadang-kadang akan berlagak sebagai teman lelaki Seokjin jika Seokjin berbuat sesuatu yang Namjoon tidak berkenan seperti keluar bersama dengan lelaki lain. Padahal Seokjin kan hanya keluar dengan dongsaengnya yang bertiga itu. Tetapi Seokjin tidak marah pada Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya mengangguk mengerti akan kesalahannya keluar dengan lelaki lain tanpa pengetahuan Namjoon.

Sehinggalah satu hari, Seokjin sudah tidak dapat menahan perasaannya. Seokjin mengundang Namjoon ke apartmentnya. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa dan Seokjin menuangkan jus oren ke dalam gelas dan meletakkannya di meja di hadapan Namjoon. Seokjin pun memulakan percakapannya.

" Namjoon, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Sebelum itu aku ingin meminta maaf padamu jika apa yang kukatakan nanti membuatkan hatimu hancur."

" Haa? Aku akan mendengarkannya." Namjoon benar-benar takut. Namjoon takut jika Seokjin ingin memutuskan persahabatn mereka. Namjoon sedar kadang-kadang ia terlalu posesif pada seokjin. Melarang itu ini apa-apa yang diinginkan oleh Seokjin. Seperti hari itu, Namjoon benar-benar marahkan Seokjin kerana si cantik itu keluar bersama teman-teman lelakinya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Namjoon kan tentulah jealous. Namjoon takut ada lelaki lain yang mengambil si cantiknya terlebih dahulu seperti sebelumnya. Namjoon takut man.

" Sejak bertemu denganmu Kim Namjoon, aku benar-benar gembira. Kamu menjadi kawanku yang menjagaku dengan baik. Kamu juga memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Tapi, aku merasakan aku tidak pantas mendapatkan semua itu kerana aku melihatmu sebagai orang lain bukan dirimu, Namjoon. Aku cuba melihatmu sebagai Kim Namjoon tetapi aku tidak dapat. Perlakuanmu persis sama sepertinya dan itu membuatkan aku melihatmu seperti aku melihatkan dirinya." Ujar Seokjin.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke bilik tidur. Seokjin keluar dengan membawa handphone. Setelah itu, Seokjin menyerahkan handphone nya pada Namjoon.

Apabila melihat ke arah screen handphone milik Seokjin, mata Namjoon menjadi lebar. Namjoon terkejut apabila melihat foto tersebut. Foto yang dilihatnya adalah foto Seokjin bersama seseorang yang memeluk Seokjin dari belakang. Kedua-dua mereka sangat gembira. Yang paling mengejutkan Namjoon, wajah lelaki yang memeluk Seokjin persis seperti dirinya. Cuma rambut lelaki itu berwarna hitam dan tidak memiliki dimple.

" Itu Ming Guk. Tunanganku." Jawab Seokjin dengan air matanya yang bergenang di kelopak matanya dan akan jatuh pada bila-bila masa sahaja.

Namjoon menatap lekat pada wajah Seokjin. Namjoon juga ikut merasa sebak melihat Seokjin kerana Namjoon faham akan perasaan Seokjin sekarang ini.

" Aku minta maaf padamu Namjoon. Aku menganggapmu sebagai Ming Guk. Aku jarang menganggapmu sebagai dirimu sendiri iaitu Kim Namjoon. Aku selalu merasakan kamu adalah Ming Guk yang aku cintai sehinggakan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi aku cinta padamu kerana aku melihat Ming Guk di dalam dirimu bukan kerana dirimu sendiri. Jika aku cinta padamu seharusnya aku cinta padamu disebabkan dirimu sendiri,Namjoon bukannya disebabkan orang lain. Aku merasakan aku tidak pantas menjadi sahabatmu, Namjoon." Tangisan Seokjin akhirnya pecah dan Seokjin menangis semahu-mahunya.

Namjoon meletakkan handphone Seokjin di atas meja dan Namjoon bergerak mendekati Seokjin dan memeluk tubuh Seokjin yang bergetar dengan tangisan yang amat memilukan. Setelah setahun barulah Kim Seokjin meratapi pemergian Lee Ming Guk yang dicintainya. Selama ini Seokjin tidak pernah menangis selepas pemergian lee Ming Guk, baru hari ini perasaan sedihnya meledak dan Seokjin menangis semahunya di dalam pelukkan Kim Namjoon yang wajahnya persis seperti Ming Guk. Seokjin rapat dengan Namjoon adalah kerana Seokjin ingin melepaskan rindunya pada Ming Guk. Walaupun Seokjin sedar Kim Namjoon adalah orang yang berbeza dengan Lee Ming Guk, tetapi untuk melepaskan rindunya, Seokjin tetap berkawan dengan Namjoon.

Seokjin senang apabila Namjoon marah-marah kerana Namjoon cemburu ia keluar dengan temannya dan Seokjin merasakan Namjoon adalah Ming Guk yang cemburu padanya. Walaupun ada perbezaan antara Namjoon dan Ming Guk, seperti rambut Namjoon berwarna pink, warna kesukaannya, dan rambut Ming Guk berwarna hitam. Selain itu, Ming Guk tidak memiliki dimple. Tetapi tetap Seokjin suka kerana ia merasakan Ming Guk telah pulang ke pangkuannya.

Cara pelayanan Namjoon juga seperti Ming Guk. Seokjin senang dan gembira dengan perkenalannya dengan Namjoon sehinggalah Seokjin sedar ia tidak boleh memperlakukan Namjoon sebagai Ming Guk. Namjoon adalah Namjoon, Ming Guk adalah Ming Guk. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang berbeza. Akhirnya Seokjin telah membuat keputusan untuk menyatakan ini kepada Namjoon dan akan menerima segala apa yang diputuskan oleh Namjoon. Seokjin tidak mahu menipu dirinya dan Namjoon lagi.

" Aku tidak keberatan kalau kamu mahu menganggapku sebagai Ming Guk. Aku gembira jika aku dapat membuatmu gembira. Bagiku, senyumanmu dan ketawamu adalah benda penting untukku. Aku tidak suka dan tidak mahu melihatmu mengeluarkan air mata seperti saat ini. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak setahun yang lalu. Kau adalah cinta pandang pertamaku hyung. Tapi aku melupakan cintaku kepadamu setelah aku melihat kamu telah bersama seseorang dan hari itu kamu memakai cincin. Pasti cincin tunanganmu dengan Ming Guk. Jadi aku berpindah untuk melupakan cintaku padamu. Tapi setahun aku di Anyang, aku masih tidak dapat melupakanmu. Akhirnya aku balik semula ke sini untuk mencarimu. Sehinggalah aku menyapamu di depan pintu apartmentmu. Dan aku sanggup menjadi Ming Guk untukmu. Aku mencintaimu Kim Seokjin." Namjoon meluahkan perasaannya kepada Seokjin. Seokjin begitu terkejut mendengar luahan cinta dari Namjoon.

Seokjin tidak menyangka Namjoon menyintainya sudah cukup lama. Seokjin menangis dalam dakapan Namjoon dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Namjoon kerana tidak benci kepadanya selepas Seokjin meluahkan persaannya tadi.

" Mahu jadi teman lelakiku, cantik?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap wajah cantik Seokjin. Seokjin kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Namjoon dan akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Seokjin berjanji pada dirinya bahawa ia akan mencintai Namjoon bukan lagi sebagai Ming Guk tetapi sebagai diri Namjoon sendiri. Seokjin ingin menerima lelaki lain selain daripada Ming Guk di hatinya. Tetapi cintanya untuk Ming Guk tetap ada kerana Ming Guk selalu ada untuknya. Ming Guk adalah cinta pertamanya dan Seokjin tidak akan lupakan itu. Cuma sekarang Ming Guk telah tiada dan Seokjin terpaksa meneruskan hidupnya. Kim Namjoon telah dikirimkan untuknya pada masa ini. Ming Guk adalah cintanya yang lalu dan Namjoon adalah cintanya yang sekarang. Seokjin akan cuba mencintai Namjoon seperti Namjoon mencintai dirinya.

Namjoon berjanji pada dirinya untuk menjadi teman lelaki yang baik buat Seokjin. Walaupun Namjoon terpaksa menjadi Ming Guk, Namjoon tidak kisah asalkan si cantiknya gembira. Namjoon benar-benar merasa bahagia. Tidak sia-sia ia kembali semula ke Seoul. Malam itu, Namjoon dan Seokjin menghabiskan malam mereka dengan berpelukan di atas ranjang Seokjin. Mereka menceritakan kisah hidup mereka sebelum mereka berkenalan. Gelak ketawa keduanya kedengaran sangat bahagia dan akhirnya gelak ketawa tersebut diganti dengan keruhan kuat daripada Namjoon. Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Namjoon dan mengecup pipi kanan Namjoon sebelum Seokjin pun hanyut dalam mimpinya bersama Namjoon.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Tangisan ibu Ming Guk pecah apabila ia melihat Seokjin membawa seorang lelaki ke rumahnya. Wanita separuh baya itu memeluk Namjoon erat-erat menunjukkan betapa rindunya ia kepada sosok anaknya yang meninggal setahun yang lalu. Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya berdiam diri memahami perasaan wanita itu. Ayah Ming Guk hanya melihat dengan sayunya adegan itu. Ia tahu isterinya amat merindukan Ming Guk. Manakala Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang diundang sekali terkejut melihat Namjoon. Mereka seperti merasakan Ming Guk hyung mereka kembali dari kematiannya.

" Aku boleh menjadi anakmu kalau kamu mahu." Ujar Namjoon dengan kelopak matanya sudah bergenang dengan air mata.

" Bolehkah?" tanya ibu Ming Guk.

" Tentu. Aku pun tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Ibu bapaku telah meninggal waktu aku berumur 13 tahun dan aku tidak mempunyai adik-beradik."

Ibu Ming Guk begitu tersentuh mendengarkan semua percakapan Namjoon. Anaknya telah kembali. Ming Guk kesayangannya telah kembali.

" Kalau begitu, boleh kamu menjadi hyung kami juga?" tanya Jungkook.

" Tentu." Jawab Namjoon.

Mereka semua berpelukkan dan menangis gembira. Mereka sedar, walaupun wajah Namjoon persis wajah Ming Guk, tetapi Namjoon tetaplah Namjoon. Cuma apabila melihat Namjoon, mereka dapat melepaskan rindu mereka pada Ming Guk yang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Seokjin side**

 _Seokjin tercengang. Walaupun warna rambutnya berbeza dengan Ming Guk, tetapi wajahnya persis Ming Guk. Adakah Ming Guk ku telah kembali? Kau tahu Ming Guk, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Beg sandang pink yang dipegang Seokjin jatuh ke lantai._

 _Orang di hadapanku ini Ming Guk ataupun bukan? Atau dia ini hantunya Ming Guk? Tapi kalau hantunya tidak mungkin kan? Meningatkan Ming Guk membuatkan Seokjin menjadi sebak dan seokjin menahan air matanya daripada keluar._

 _" Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu._

 _Seokjin hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan kepalanya._

 _' Aku ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin bersama Ming Guk.' Batin Seokjin. Seokjin kemudian mengambil beg sandangnya yang jatuh di tepi kakinya dan terus memeluk beg sandang pinknya yang telah dihadiahkan oleh Ming Guk untuk Seokjin sempena Seokjin yang telah dinaikkan pangkat di tempat kerjanya._

 _" Kamu mahu pergi kerja?" tanya lelaki itu sekali lagi. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _" Hmmm.. Aku mahu pergi cafe, mahu minum pagi. Mahu join aku ke cafe?" tanya lelaki itu._

 _Seokjin mengiyakan ajakan lelaki ini kerana Seokjin benar-benar merasakan Ming Guk yang dicintainya telah kembali dan berada di sampingnya._

 _' Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan kamu akan selalu bersamaku, Ming Guk.'_

.

.

.

 **FINAL**

 ** _Semoga kamu semua enjoy membaca fanfic ini. Saya suka menjadikan Hoseok dan Yoongi sebagai teman Namjoon dan Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook sebagai teman seokjin kerana rapper line sesuai dengan rapper line dan vocal line sesuai dengan vocal line. Dan seokjin seperti ibu untuk maknae line. Hehe..._**

 ** _Thanks a lot for reading this. 3_**


End file.
